I have to what?
by SkyWolf
Summary: (COMPLETE)NEW AN! Read! Inuyasha and Kagome run away from each of their kingdoms after being told they have to get married. Wait, why are the in the same village? Please R&R, this is my first fan fic ever! Parings :IK, MS
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fan fic, so I need a lot of reviews so I know how I'm doing. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's charactors.  
  
"Mother, do I have to?" Asked a young girl. Her long black hair was swept back in a ponytail, and her brown eyes looked pleadingly at her mother.  
  
"Yes, your father is the king, and he wants this so it is going to happen. You have to marry him one day." The Queen told her oldest daughter sternly.  
  
"But mother, he's mean to me. I think he hates me. I don't see you arranging Sango's marriages! Sango gets to do whatever she wants!" The little girl yelled, talking about her younger sister. Her sister was two years younger then her, and at the tender age of seven.  
  
"Sango isn't the heir, you are. You get to marry the prince, so be happy. You get to live a happy life while he does all the work. Don't you want that?" Her mother asked daring her to say no.  
  
Kagome took the dare, "NO! I want to earn my living and I want to marry someone I love."  
  
"Love? You want to marry someone you LOVE? Kagome dare, you're going to be queen, and you are going to marry Prince Inuyasha. That is final!" the queen said with all her royal dignity, then pointed Kagome toward her room.  
  
Kagome ran towards her room crying, slamming the door behind her. 'No one can tell me what to do, not even mother. I'm going to run away and never look back. Sango will make a good queen.' With that Kagome packed her bags and sneaked out of the castle. She stole her mothers favorite horse and got out of there as fast as she could. The last thing she saw were the guards trying to catch her, but her horse was too fast.  
  
Many miles away a young boy sat on his bed thinking over what his father had just told him. His older brother Shesshomaru was already married to Princess Rin, so why did he have to get married? The only reason he was picked was because he was the only prince around Princess Kagome's age, and he didn't like it. Being a half-demon meant that everyone in his kingdom of demons hated him, and he knew that it would be the same in the kingdom of humans. 'I refuse to go, I won't. I'll run away and never look back.' Just like Kagome, Inuyasha packed his bag and took his fathers favorite horse. (a/n, so alike, he he he) Inuyasha fled the castle and didn't even look back once. He had no reason to look back. His mother was dead, and his step mother hated him for being half-demon. His brother also hated him, and his father was the only one who ever talked to him.  
  
Once he reached the border of his country he started to slow down so the horse wouldn't get too tired. He went along until he reached a village well inside the third country on this land. The village looked like any other village, and the first thing he did was look for the head of the village. In this village it seemed to be an old miko, and everyone pointed to her when he asked who to talk to.  
  
When he arrived at her hut he went in to see that she already had a guest. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barged in, I will come back later." He said politely, on his best behavior.  
  
"Oh, no, it's perfectly all right. I was just speaking with this young girl about what I believe your going to ask me. Come, let us all talk together. I am Miko Kaede." Kaede said, as she motioned for Inuyasha to sit.  
  
Inuyasha was happy to sit down and talk, hoping to be allowed to stay in the village. He turned to the young girl and asked, "What's your name?"  
  
"I am Higorashi Kagome. What's your name?" she asked, all smiles.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. 'That's the name of the girl I was supposed to marry.' In reply Inuyasha just answered her, "My name is Inuyasha."  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to be shocked. 'That's the name of the boy I was supposed to marry!' The only one who noticed the looks they were giving each other was Kaede, and she knew that they were going to have in interesting talk. So, what do you all think? I really need reveiws because this is my first fan fic and I really want to know how I'm doing. Be brutally honest please. Oh and thanks to Inuyasha_Kagome. Thanks for telling me how to get this on fan fic. Sorry its so short, but I wanna know if I should keep going or not.  
  
Thanks, Ryngrl5 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry about how my authors note ran into my story at the end, I know it was confusing. Just so you know it ended at 'So, what do you think?' Sorry, I sort of wrote that at like eleven at night so it's not my best. Oh, and sorry about spelling Kagome's last name wrong. Ok, well I think I'm gonna continue.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha just sat there staring at each other, while Kaede watched them. "Children, will you please pay attention?" Kaede asked, trying to get them to listen to her. "Now, why do ye wish to speak with me?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I was wondering if I would be allowed to stay here, or if anyone in your village wanted some help?" Kagome asked, looking like she was going to cry if the answer was no.  
  
"I would also like to stay in this village. I have nowhere else to go, and I would like to stay here." Inuyasha said before Kaede could answer Kagome.  
  
"Ye can stay here, but only on one condition. I want to know who ye both know each other." Kaede told them. 'This should be an interesting answer.'  
  
"I don't know her. I only know someone with the same name as her. She was my fiancée, but I never actually met her. It was an arranged marriage." Inuyasha answered, looking like he was going to kill something, or someone.  
  
'I wonder who he is so angry with?' Kaede wondered. Then she noticed Kagome's face, how shocked she looked. 'Could this be the same girl?'  
  
"Y-you were engaged to someone with the same name as me? That's funny, because I was engaged to someone with your name. Wait, are you-?" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's hand covering her mouth. Now that he knew he could stay here he wasn't going to stay polite.  
  
"If you are the same person then you know why I ran away, and I know why you ran away. No one else needs to know. Got that?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"So you are him?" She whispered, showing no fear that he was going to hurt her. "I won't tell if you don't. Oh, you must think I'm a really mean person, I want you to know that it wasn't because of you that I left. I left because I was very mad at my mother."  
  
That was exactly what Inuyasha had been thinking. "Oh, well same here. My father was saying that I had to marry, and I really didn't want to. I didn't even know you."  
  
"Excuse me, but are ye going to tell me what ye mean by 'when I ran away'?" Kaede asked, interrupting them.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped, forgetting that Kaede was there. "Oh, um.." Inuyasha said, not sure what to tell her.  
  
"Inuyasha and I were engaged to be married before we both ran away. We must have been thinking along the same lines when we ran away because we both came here." Kagome told her, only keeping the fact that they were royalty to herself.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and asked, "Are we still allowed to stay here?"  
  
"Yes, only because it isn't safe for children to be wandering around alone in this world. You both will be staying with me, but you will have to share a room. You will have separate beds, but not until tomorrow. Now, Kagome, how old are you?" Kaede told them.  
  
"I'm 9 years old." Kagome said proudly.  
  
"How old are ye Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.  
  
"I am 10." He said simply.  
  
"All right. Now, starting tomorrow ye will both have to do chores. I am getting old, and I need help around the house. Inuyasha since you are a half demon you will do most of the lifting. Kagome, ye will do most of the housework. Now, today I want ye both to go around the village and get used to the surroundings. Make sure ye stick together."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got up and walk out of the hut. Looking around the decided to go into the village first, and then look around the woods that were near the village. As they went down to the village, all Inuyasha could do was think about was how the people would feel about him. All his life he had been talked about behind his back. People thought he was weak, or that he was too strong. It was always the same. Stuck in-between the worlds. 'But Kagome doesn't seem afraid of me. I wonder how long that will last.'  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome entered the village, and everyone got quiet. "I- Inuyasha, why are they staring at us?" Kagome asked him in a hushed voice. She could her the mummer of their voices, but not what they were saying.  
  
Unlike Kagome, Inuyasha could here what they were saying. "They're not sure if I'm a full demon or half demon, and the want to know if we are the ones staying at Miko Kaede's hut." Inuyasha whispered back.  
  
When Kagome heard the part about whether or not he was demon or half demon she got confused. "Why does it matter whether or not your demon or half demon?" She asked, totally confused.  
  
"If I'm a demon they will know that I'm to be respected, if I'm a half demon they think that I'm just a freak." Inuyasha told her, making her even more confused.  
  
"...." Right when Kagome was going to answer she heard something make a splat noise. She looked at Inuyasha to see a surprised expression on his face, and a tomato juice on his face.  
  
I know I am very mean. To everyone who reviewed thanks. I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update next. It might not be until next weekend, because of school. Thanks, Ryngrl5 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next thing to be thrown at them was an apple, and it was headed straight for Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the way. Before Kagome knew what was going on a ring had been formed around them. The angry mob was throwing fruit at them, and the both knew they were in trouble.  
  
"What do you want? What did we do?" Kagome cried desperately.  
  
"That's not going to work, they want me out of here. They want you gone because you're with me." Inuyasha told her, trying to keep most of the fruit away from her.  
  
Inuyasha looked around, trying to find a way out. 'If we don't get out of here soon, they might hurt us.' He thought. Just then he saw an opening. There was a row of little kids watching, and it was low enough for him to jump over without hurting anyone. He knew Kagome would never forgive him if he did something to the people. 'Wait, why do I care what she thinks? Oh, too bad, I'll think about that once were out of trouble.'  
  
"Kagome, climb onto my back, I'm going to get us out of here." He told her, facing away from her so that she could get on.  
  
"OK, but how are we going to get out?" she asked, climbing onto his back.  
  
"Just be quite." He growled, then jumped over the little kids. Kagome held on tighter as they started going faster and faster towards the woods. Inuyasha ran at his fastest speed, trying to get away from the crowed while also trying not to hurt Kagome.  
  
When they reached the woods Inuyasha climb as high as he could up a tree and waited for the villagers to pass them. The villagers were taking their time so Inuyasha decided to get comfy. Inuyasha sat with his back against the tree and Kagome in his lap. She squeaked quietly when he had moved her, but now she just sat there with her head leaning against his chest. Below them the villagers were slowly checking every inch of the place, and not finding anything the started to go back to the village in pairs. By the time all of them were gone it was already really late, and Inuyasha was starting to get tired.  
  
He looked at Kagome, about to tell her that it was all right to leave now, but she was asleep. She had turned her head so that her ear was over his heart and had fallen asleep to the beating of his heart. Inuyasha looked at her and noticed that she looked so innocent just lying there, like she didn't have a care in the world. He just couldn't wake her up. So he settled in for a long night, and after an hour or so of just sitting there, he finally fell asleep. ***Kaede's hut*** Kaede checked on last time to make sure that no one was coming, then celled the hut from anyone who would want to come in. She stared to build a fire. When the fire was high, and the room was sweltering hot, Kaede threw some herbs into the fire. The fire roared, almost reaching the ceiling, then a picture started to form in the fire. It was Kagome's mother, Queen Kikyou. Kikyou started, then realized that it was just a village miko talking to her through the fire.  
  
"What do you want?" Kikyou snapped, her eyes puffy from crying.  
  
"I have found yer daughter. She is staying at my house, along with Prince Inuyasha. They are all right, but I do believe they should stay. They seem to be getting along, and that is what you want isn't it?" Kaede asked.  
  
Through out the conversation Kikyou looked more and more happy. "That is perfect, now she will be content to marry and become the perfect little queen." Kikyou exclaimed, showing just how little she knew about her daughter.  
  
Kaede (sweat drop) "Um, sure, of course. I have to go now and tell King Kuiji about Inuyasha and Kagome's, Um, situation. Bye!" Kaede cut off the connection before Kikyou could say anything.  
  
Then Kaede got a connection with the King of Inuyasha's land (a/n ok, I can't think of a name for the countries, so ya. Oh, and I have no idea what Inuyasha's dad's name is so I made on up, sorry). The fire roared again, and this time the picture came up immediately.  
  
Kaede looked in shock, and questioned, "Prince Shesshomaru, why did I get ye? This was supposed to bring me to the leader of your country."  
  
"My father passed away last week, the same night that my brother left." Shesshomaru stated simply, no emotion in his voice.  
  
"I am sorry. I am just contacting ye to inform ye of your brother's whereabouts. He is staying with me and the Princess Kagome." Kaede told him, keeping it short. She didn't like this cold man, and could tell that he didn't like her.  
  
"Interesting, so I am to assume that he will be staying there for the next couple years?" Shesshomaru asked, making it seem more like a statement then a question.  
  
"Yes, he and the Princess will be staying with me. Ye may come and get him when he turns 18, that should give him plenty of time to grow up, and to realize his love for the girl." Kaede told him, then ended that connection also.  
  
'How am I to tell the boy of his fathers death?' Kaede thought. Not able to come up with an answer, she went to bed, wondering what had happened to the two children, it was late and they should have been back a long time ago. Before drifting off to sleep, Kaede thought she heard voices outside of her hut.  
  
***The next morning in the tree (he he he, me evil)***  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the feeling of someone tugging on his ear, and his name being whispered into the other ear. He opened his eyes to see Kagome had turned her body to the side and was tugging on his ear. "Kagome, can you please stop tugging on my ear, it hurts?" He asked her.  
  
"Sorry, I just wanted you to wake up so you would let go of me so I could get down." Kagome whispered, looking down at his arms that were holding on to her tightly so she wouldn't fall. "When I started moving, your arms got tighter. They kept me from falling off the tree when I woke up, but I would like to get down now."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his arms too and realized for the first time that they were holding onto Kagome tightly. "Sorry, I didn't realize." He let her go and tried not to blush. Kagome laughed and climbed down the tree. Inuyasha followed, still not understanding when his arms had went around her waist. He had fallen asleep with his arms at his side. (a/n this fun, me evil, he confused. Mwhahahahahaha.)  
  
"Inuyasha which way is Kaede's hut? I got turned around." Kagome asked, totally lost.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, and pointed to his right. "This way, the hags hut is this way." He growled, still embarrassed about the tree thing. (Who wouldn't be???)  
  
Kagome hit him in the head and said; "Now that's not very nice. Call her Kaede, not hag!" Inuyasha grunted, and started to head I the direction of the hut.  
  
When they reached they hut, Kaede was talking to someone. They both entered, and Inuyasha jumped in-between Kagome and the strange man. "This man is from the angry mob. I can smell the stale anger on him."  
  
Kagome peeked around his shoulder and glared at the man. Then she stepped in front of Inuyasha and yelled at the man, "Why were you angry at use? All we did was walk into the village, and poor Inuyasha got tomato on his face. That wasn't very nice. I think that all of you were just being bullies!"  
  
The man took a step toward Kagome, and the next thing Inuyasha knew he was standing in front of her growling. Inuyasha didn't even know why he was there, but now that he was he wasn't going to move. The man took a step backward and glared at Kaede.  
  
"This is why we were frightened, this monster is wild, and should not be allowed near people!" The man told Kaede, not even looking at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"What did you just say?" Kagome yelled. Everyone in the room turned to see a very angry Kagome. "He is not a monster! He is nicer then you! He didn't do anything to you or the village and you still attacked him! He, he didn't do anything!" Now Kagome was crying, and Inuyasha looked like he was going to freak.  
  
"Stop, please stop crying!" Inuyasha asked her, while sending glares at the man. Kaede just stood there in shock, while the man looked ashamed of himself because he made a little girl cry.  
  
Kagome stopped crying, but was still sniffling a bit. "It's not nice, or fair. You didn't do anything." She whispered. Then she looked at the man and told him, "You and the villagers owe Inuyasha an apology."  
  
Kaede was ready to drop dead from shock, and the man looked almost as shocked as she was. "You want me to what? We don't owe this half-breed anything! Especially not an apology." The man said while glaring at both of them.  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and countered, "Yes you do and if you don't apologize I'm gonna kick you in the shins." (a/n I know, she sounds like a five year old, but she is only 9)  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, why was she so mad. People had done this to him all his life. He told her that too, and after he was done she looked at him in shock. "But that's mean. You didn't do anything to them did you?" Inuyasha shook his head, "Then they all owe you an apology." She said stubbornly. "Since none of them are here, the village will have to do."  
  
"Are ye quite finished? I was just explaining to the village man that ye both are staying with me, and that I sent ye down to the village to get used to it, and the people used to ye. I was also about to say that they owe ye an apology, though in a nicer way." Kaede said finally getting over her shock.  
  
"They don't deserve to be asked politely, they were the once being mean, and they were wrong." Kagome said, then walked up to the man and poked him in the stomach, "Now you apologize to Inuyasha before I get really mad."  
  
The man just laughed and pushed her out of his way to leave. Before he got three steps Inuyasha was standing in front of him, growling, "Apologize to Kagome right now. I'm not so nice that I'll just poke you."  
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and said, "Now that's not nice either. I say were even now, but I don't want to hear anything more about Inuyasha being a monster. He is a very nice person, though a little over protective." Kagome told the man pushing him out the door.  
  
"Now, let's get down to setting up yer room." Kaede said, taking both children towards the room in the back of her house.  
  
***End of chap 3***  
  
Hey!! So what did you think? My chappies seem to be getting longer and longer. Well, at least I got this chapter up before the weekend. R&R!!! I need to know what u think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Um. now I know my next chap isn't gonna be until this weekend. Ok. Soo ttyl.  
  
Thanks, Ryngrl5 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I just wanted to let you know that I have skipped ahead six years. Now Inuyasha is 16 and Kagome is 15. The village is nicer towards Inuyasha, but he still doesn't like to go in it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome stood on the edge of the village with a young man. He had an embarrassed look on his face, and Kagome looked shocked.  
  
"You like me? Why? I barely even know you Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at the wolf demon that was passing through town.  
  
"I like you because you're worthy enough to love me. You're beautiful, and you manners are amazing." Kouga answered.  
  
Kagome (sweat drop) and replied, "Um.....okay, I'm going to have to think about this."  
  
All of a sudden Kouga looked really mad. He was looking aver her shoulder and Kagome turned around to see what was happening. Behind her Inuyasha was flicking off Kouga.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched, ready to hill him.  
  
"How rude. That mutt has the manners of a monster!" Kouga told Kagome. (a/n, he should not have said monster!)  
  
Kagome turned on Kouga, "Never call him a monster! Never!!" She hit him in the head and started to run towards Kaede's hut. (a/n, we think eerily alike!)  
  
When she got there Kagome saw Inuyasha lying on the ceiling. She got a latter and climbed onto the roof. She went over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him. "Why did you do that to Kouga? He didn't to anything to you!" Kagome said, trying to defend Kouga.  
  
"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said in replied.  
  
"Inuyasha, tell me now!" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha turned around so that he wasn't facing her anymore. Kagome sighed and walked over to his other side. She looked him straight in the face and didn't move. His golden eyes stared back at her and she tried to ignore the innocence shown in them. "Don't give me that look, I know you did that for a reason!"  
  
"I don't like him. He pisses me off. All he ever does is try and prove he's better then everyone else. You haven't seen him do anything because he always acts his best around you. Around me though, he's just a jerk." Inuyasha mumbled. He looked up at the sky, ignoring Kagome all together.  
  
"Well, you could have just told me that. You didn't have to be so rude! Next time just find me and tell me ok?" Kagome asked, not at all angry. She could tell that he was worried about her, even though he didn't show it. He never did, but he was her best friend, so she knew all about him.  
  
Kagome leaned back so that she could also look at the sky. "Thank you for looking out for me. I think I'm going to not talk to him again, he kind of scared me. I don't even know who he is, and he just told me that he likes me. It was really weird." Kagome said.  
  
"He said what?" Inuyasha asked, surprised. "Isn't he a demon? Demons don't usually fall in love with humans."  
  
"I don't know. Well, he didn't seem exactly sane. More like he was going with instinct only." Kagome said, trying to make sense out of the wolf demon Kouga.  
  
"Whatever, just leave him alone. I don't want to have to chase after you if he decides to kidnap you." Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome just smiled, knowing that he would come after her, if he had to.  
  
Inuyasha shoot up all of a sudden, glaring towards the village. "Why is he here?" He growled under his breath. Kagome could barley hear what he said, but she could hear it.  
  
"Who Inuyasha? Who's here?" Kagome asked, trying to see who, or what, was coming.  
  
Inuyasha just growled more and looked around like he was trying to find a way to get out of there. 'Why is my damn brother here? I have to get us away before he gets here or we might have to go home!' Inuyasha thought, still trying to find a way to escape. Inuyasha looked towards the woods and decided that was the best way out. "Kagome, get on." Inuyasha turned away from her so that she could get onto his back.  
  
They started jumping towards the woods when he smelled the fear coming off of Kagome. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked, still not stopping.  
  
"Why, why are we running. I thought you wouldn't run from anything. It scares me that you want to run." Kagome whispered, knowing that he would still hear her.  
  
"This is different. This is my brother." Inuyasha growled. "I don't know why he's coming, but if it's to take us home, I don't want to go."  
  
"I don't want to either. I hated my house. My mother would always send me to those stupid lady classes." Kagome grumbled.  
  
Inuyasha just made a grunt that showed he was listening and continued jumping. He kept going for two hours straight before he thought he could stop. When he did stop he put Kagome down and rested against a tree. It was almost sundown, and Kagome was getting tired. Inuyasha, of course, wasn't at all tired, but he knew that Kagome needed some sleep.  
  
'Why did he have to come now? I don't want to be out here tomorrow when I can't protect Kagome.' Inuyasha thought, 'I also don't want to go home. My brother is now King and would probably make me his personal slave of something. I hate him. Why can't I just leave my life behind? I just want to move on and life a normal life. Well, as normal as a half-demons life can be.'  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was still deep in thought. 'I've called his name three times already, is he even awake?' Kagome thought. Then an evil grin spread across her face and she sat down next to him. She reached her hand up and slowly rubbed the base of one of his ears. Inuyasha looked startled, like he had gone into a trance or something. Then he started to make that noise, the one that sounded like purring, but nobody in his or her right mind would tell him that.  
  
"Kagome, can you please stop?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes half-closed in pleasure.  
  
"Why? You look like your enjoying it." Kagome teased. She knew this was his only sensitive spot, and when she petted him there he would practically melt.  
  
"Maybe, but I can't sense anything around use when you do that." He told her as he pulled her arms away from his head.  
  
"OK." Kagome stated simply then rested her head back on the tree. Inuyasha waited until he knew she was asleep before he got up and made a fire. He knew that she would get cold in the middle of the night, and he wanted to get some sleep so he could stay up all night long tomorrow.  
  
Once the fire was built he sat down next to Kagome and got into a position what was easy to get up from if there was trouble in the night. Right after he fell asleep Kagome's head fell onto his shoulder, and she snuggled closer for warmth.  
  
***The next morning***  
  
"Inuyasha, were are we going to go?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We could go to another village in this country. We could also go to one of our country's, they would never think that we would go there." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Why don't we go to another village in this country, I don't want to take any chances." Kagome said, standing up. "Lets go right now so we don't lose any time. We don't want to be out side tonight now do we?"  
  
"Definitely not, lets go." Inuyasha also stood up, and started walking in the opposite direction of the village.  
  
The spent the whole day walking and sundown was coming fast. They still hadn't found a place to stay the night.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't think we're going to find a place to stay. Maybe we should just get into a tree or something." Kagome said as she watched the sun go down.  
  
"All right, come on, let's get up a tree before I transform." Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and jumped up into the highest tree around.  
  
Kagome climbed onto her own branch and watched as Inuyasha started to transform into his human form. His hair was now black, and his dog-ears were gone. Kagome climbed down in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes. "What are we going to do tomorrow? We have nowhere to go, and I know I don't want to live in the woods all by myself. Well there would be you, but I would miss a house and all that." Kagome said, her smile getting bigger as she talked.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and answered, "I think we should head back toward Kaede's village and see if my stupid brother is still there."  
  
"Who are you calling stupid?" A cold voice from below them asked.  
  
Kagome shrieked, and Shesshomaru winced. Inuyasha jumped down out of the tree and glared at his older half-brother. "Kagome stay where you are. What do you want Shesshomaru?" He asked.  
  
"I am here to take you home. I have been asked by Queen Kikyou to bring home Princess Kagome as well. It seems that Princess Sango is getting married." Shesshomaru answered.  
  
"REALLY?" Kagome shouted (a/n lots of shouting, ouch), "Do you know who she's marrying?"  
  
Shesshomaru looked at Kagome like she was crazy (well, she is partly, but that's beside the point). "I believe his name was Lord Miroku."  
  
"She's marrying HIM? The last time I saw her she hated that pervert. Oh I bet it's an arranged marriage. Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly, starting to climb down.  
  
"What?" He asked suspiciously. "Can we go back for only a couple days so I can see if my sister's happy? She's only 13, and I know that she never wanted to marry. I can't just leave her. I bet she's all worried too, I haven't talked to her in six years. Ple...ahhh!" Kagome screamed as she started to fall.  
  
Inuyasha got under her and caught her, mumbling something about girls who couldn't climb trees. He sighed and put her down, "All right, lets go, but we're only going for a couple days!" He told her, acting very strict.  
  
Shesshomaru watched all this with a little smile on his face. 'It seems my little brother has finally grown up. I can not wait to see how he reacts when he finds out about him still being engaged to Princess Kagome. This will be fun.' Shesshomaru's smile got a fraction bigger.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha! Thank you so much!" Kagome screamed, hugging the life out of the human Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her off of him and breathed heavily. "Did you forget that I'm human tonight? That hurt!"  
  
"Sorry, now lets GO!" Kagome started skipping down the road toward what once was her home.  
  
***End of chapter 4***  
  
Sorry it took me so long, I promise I'll be better at updating for the next chapter. I love this chapter, I hope you liked it too. Please review for this chap, I want to know how I'm doing. (Grins evilly) Miroku and Sango show up in the next chapter. This will be fun. O, sorry for making Sango younger, I know she's really older, but it didn't fit with the story. But Miroku is Inuyasha's age, so he's older. Next chapter will be up by soon (I hope). Thanks,  
  
Ryngrl5 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry for the long wait. School is evil, and I had a lot of homework. Well, on with the new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's charactors.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Why are we following her again?" Shesshomaru asked, looking at Kagome as she walked ahead of them.  
  
"Because she knows the way to her kingdom the best and she wanted to lead." Inuyasha answered, not really paying attention to his answer. He was preoccupied with an odd sent he kept on picking up. It was familiar, but not too familiar.  
  
Shesshomaru was also deep in thought. 'Who does that miko think she is anyway?' He thought, referring to Kaede. 'Telling me I was a year early. Did she think I hadn't noticed? I, Lord Shesshomaru, am not an imbecile.'  
  
Both Inuyasha and Shesshomaru were so intent on what they were thinking that they didn't even notice the brown streak until it was too late.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She kicked and screamed, trying to get him to let her down, but it didn't work.  
  
"Would you stop already? I'm not going to hurt you!" Kouga asked as he continued to dash away from Inuyasha and Shesshomaru.  
  
"Kouga? What are you doing? Bring me back right now!" Kagome screamed, kicking even harder now that she new who it was that had taken her.  
  
"What? You want to go back to the mutt? I know he's taking you against your will! Don't worry, I won't let him get you!" Kouga said proudly.  
  
"I wasn't taken against my will, Inuyasha and I are traveling together!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"I knew it! That stupid mutt has you under some spell doesn't he? I knew there had to be a reason that you would reject me! Don't worry my lovely Kagome, I know that everything you say right now is not to be trusted. I will lift you of this curse!" Kouga yelled.  
  
Kagome sweatdroped and thought, 'Does he not know how do give up? He must have the thickest head ever! I have to get out of this and find Inuyasha and Shesshomaru before they get worried about me.'  
  
Kouga continued to jump until they reached a waterfall. Kouga jumped straight at the waterfall, making Kagome scream with fright. Instead of hitting a wall, they went straight through the waterfall and into a cave behind it.  
  
Inside the cave were a lot of wolf demons. All of them stopped what they were doing the second Kouga came in, and all of them asked him how he was at once.  
  
"Hey guys. I'm doing great. What's been going on here?" Kouga asked as he put Kagome down.  
  
One of the wolf demons stepped forward and said, "Nothing has been happening here Kouga. We were all worried about you though. We didn't know what we would do without our leader." The wolf demon then seemed to notice Kagome for the first time and started to drool. "Have you brought use some dinner?"  
  
"NO! This is Kagome. She is going to be my mate. If anyone touches her, I'll kill him myself." Kouga growled.  
  
"YOUR WHAT?" Kagome screamed, glaring at Kouga.  
  
"My mate." He replied calmly.  
  
SLAP  
  
Everything went silent. Kagome marched right out of the cave and started to head back in the way she thought Inuyasha was. Behind her she heard Kouga's men start to ask if he was all right. Kagome muttered under her breath about how she hated stupid wolfs who got ahead of themselves.  
  
"Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha asked. He had just run into her on his way to the cave. He had been following her sent when he noticed that there was a second path leading the opposite direction that Kouga had gone.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Kouga and I had a..disagreement." Kagome said, giving him her most innocent smile. She knew he couldn't resist that, so he just sighed and motioned for her to get on his back.  
  
It only took them twenty minutes to get back to Shesshomaru, who was waiting at the road. They didn't even stop to talk, just continued walking, this time with Kagome between them so Kouga couldn't try anything else.  
  
It took them a week to reach Kagome's kingdom, and another four days to get to the Palace. They reached the palace right after nightfall, and all of them were tired.  
  
"KAGOME!" Came a shriek from the direction of the palace gate. Out of the front door flew and girl around the age of 13, with her black hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
"Sango, is that you?" Kagome asked, amazed. She had changed so much in six years. 'What did I expect, a little girl?' Kagome thought sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Oh, I missed you so much Kagome! Why didn't you come to visit? Mother said that you and Prince Inuyasha had gone away for some bonding time, and that you would be home soon. But it's been six whole years and didn't come!" Sango cried, tears streaming down her face. "Was I that terrible as a child?"  
  
"NO, don't ever think it was your fault. I ran away because Mother was going to force me to...wait a second, did you just say that Mother told you that she knew this whole time were Inuyasha and I were?" Kagome exclaimed. (a/n a little slow there Kagome)  
  
"Yea, she said that you and Prince Inuyasha wanted to get to know each other better before you two got married." Sango said smiling. "So, are you two in love yet?"  
  
"What? Mother still thinks were getting married?" Kagome asked, looking over at Inuyasha. "Do they not remember why we ran away?"  
  
"Shesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, turning to his brother. "What is she talking about?"  
  
"Well, after we found out that you two were together, Queen Kikyou and I decided to keep you engagement going. I was to collect you both when Inuyasha turned 18, but with Princess Sango's engagement as an excuse to get you here, we thought this to be the perfect time." Shesshomaru answered calmly, waiting for Inuyasha to explode. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"YOU WHAT? I think that would be Kagome's choice, and mine not yours and Queen Kikyou's! And what is with getting a 13-year-old girl engaged to a 16- year-old boy? Is she crazy?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I decided to set up the engagement now, and have the wedding in two years, when he is 18, and she is 15. I only had King Shesshomaru tell you they were getting married so that Kagome would come home. Poor Sango was feeling lonely, and I didn't want to have my daughter live in that horrible little town any longer." Kikyou said, finally making an appearance.  
  
"Well mother, tricking us into coming back wasn't the best way to get us hear. Now we're just going to have to run away again and you know you can't stop us." Kagome said coldly, looking at Inuyasha to see if he was up to running away again. Inuyasha nodded his agreement and got ready to grab her and run if he had to.  
  
Kikyou sighed, then said, "If you don't want to stay I won't make you, but will you at least stay for a little while for you sister sake? She missed you so much. I also missed you." Kikyou said, not daring to look in her eldest daughter's eyes, afraid to find hatred there. Kagome just sighed, looking at her mother. "Fine, I'll stay for a little while, but only for a week or two. I have to get back to the Kaede's hut. That's were my home is now." Kagome told her mother sternly.  
  
Kikyou looked up, surprised. She thought that Kagome would hate her, and that she would want to go back to the village right away. Kikyou grinned and looked at Shesshomaru. They both knew that if Kagome was staying so would Inuyasha, and that meant time to work on them both to stay permanently.  
  
"Let us go inside and go to bed. It is getting late and I am tired from all of the emotional stress that has happened today." Kikyou said, heading back into the palace.  
  
***The next morning***  
  
Kagome woke to the sound of knocking on her door. She sat up and looked around. The events of the day before came back to her and she lay back down with a sigh. The person at the door knocked again and she called for them to come in.  
  
In walked a servant, carrying her breakfast. It was her favorite, pancakes and muffins. Kagome sighed again and thought, 'Boy did I miss this! Breakfast in bed!' She sat down and ate her breakfast, then lay back down, hoping to take a nap. But she was interrupted by another knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." She yelled, sitting up.  
  
In walked Inuyasha, and he sat down on the edge of her bed. "Are you really going to stay here for a week or two? You know that's what they want right? To get you used to this again so that you don't want to go back."  
  
"Well don't you get right to the point? Yes I know that's what they want, but I miss Sango and I want to make sure she's happy before I go back. And I want to make sure that this Lord Miroku isn't a horrible match for her." Kagome said, looking him straight in the eye. "Are you also going to stay?"  
  
"Of course! If I leave then I'll be leaving you alone with them, and that is something even I couldn't do." Inuyasha said, not looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Don't thank me yet, I haven't done anything. We still have to meet this Miroku guy, and before you say anything I'm coming too. If he meets your approval then we can talk to Sango and leave. Ok?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"That's perfect. All I want to do is make sure she's gonna be ok, and if she's not I'm going to correct it." Kagome said, getting up. "Ok, now get out so I can get changed and we can go see Lord Miroku." Inuyasha left, waiting right outside the door. Kagome came out a couple minutes later wearing her formal Princess clothes, while Inuyasha was still wearing his red outfit that he had had ever since Kagome had made it for him.  
  
They both went towards the quest wind and asked a servant which room Miroku was staying in. They got directions and found his room easily enough.  
  
Kagome knocked on the door and a boy with long black hair tide back in a small ponytail answered. 'Well, at least he's cute.' Kagome thought.  
  
"What brings such a beautiful lady to my door?" Miroku asked, bending over her hand to kiss it.  
  
Inuyasha growled, then said, "We want to talk about your fiancee Sango."  
  
"Ah, the lovely Sango, I would be happy to talk about her with you." Miroku said, gesturing for them to come in. They did, and sat down at some chairs that were in the room. "Before we get started, I have one question for the lady." Miroku walked over to Kagome and took her hands. "Beautiful lady, will you bear my children?"  
  
PUNCH  
  
SLAP  
  
"You jack ass! Don't ever say that to her again!" Inuyasha yelled, then continued to beat Miroku to a pulp.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Same old Miroku.'  
  
***End of chapter 5***  
  
So, do you like? Please review. Sorry again for the long wait. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. It really helped. Thanks  
  
Ryngrl5 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I'm not taking forever to update! It's a shock to everyone I know. Oh, just so you know, in chapter 4 I meant that they were sitting on the roof, not the ceiling. My friends have been bugging me about that, so I thought I would correct it for everyone. He he, sorry for the mastake. Ok, now on to chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha was still beating Miroku to death, but Kagome was starting to get annoyed. "Stop beating him up! We still have to find out if he's good enough for Sango. We can't leave until that happens!" She yelled over Miroku's shouts of pain.  
  
"Fine, but he better not do that again or I'll start beating him again." Inuyasha huffed, sitting down by the window and facing the room. He could see anything Miroku did, and could get at him fast.  
  
"I'm sorry, I say that to all the lovely ladies I met. I can't help it. It is a problem I have had to deal with most of my life." Miroku apologized as he got up and dusted himself off. Inuyasha just huffed and ignored him, acting like he didn't care.  
  
Kagome knew that he did care, judging by the way that he had hit Miroku. Miroku had also come to this conclusion, and was smiling slightly at the thought. 'They are an odd bunch, but then again, so am I.' Miroku thought.  
  
"OK, well, the reason we came here was to ask you about Sango, and to make sure you're good enough for her." Kagome said, sitting down in a chair close to Inuyasha.  
  
"Well ask away." Miroku said, sitting across from her.  
  
"OK, well I think I got my answer as to whether or not you're still a pervert. Now I want to know why you want to marry my sister, and you better not lie to me. I am very good at seeing through lies. Inuyasha can also smell when people are lying." Kagome told him matter of factually. It was true, on both accounts.  
  
"Well, I want to marry your sister because I like her. She is a wonderful girl and I have become very attached to her. She is also a beautiful girl, and I love that she's not afraid to show her strength. Is that a good enough answer?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Do you think he's lying?" Kagome asked under her breath, knowing that only Inuyasha's ears would be able to hear her.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head only slightly, showing that he thought Miroku was telling the truth. Kagome smiled and thought 'I didn't think so either. I'm glad he loves her.'  
  
"Did I pass the test?" Miroku asked, confused by the lack of an answer.  
  
"Yes, and I think that Inuyasha and I are going to go now. We have a lot to do today." Kagome said, standing up. She knew already that Sango loved Miroku, she could tell by the way she had got that far away look in her eyes when her mother had mentioned the engagement. It was time for them to escape.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome left both heading towards their rooms. They knew exactly what the other was thinking, and they both know that they had to leave. If they stayed after checking out Miroku, they wouldn't be able to leave. Her mother would assume that they wanted to stay and they would be trapped. As it was they had to escape from they castle, not leave with their family's permeation.  
  
They both packed, and met a half an hour later outside of the front doors. Both of their family's would never think that they would leave that way. Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back, and they both took off as fast as he could go. (a/n I know, making them leave fast, I'm being annoying. I just want you to know that there is a reason! I think, um, maybe? Oh just read and ignore me!)  
  
***In the shadows***  
  
"Should we follow them?" A girl whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I think that would be fun." The boy answered.  
  
"Let's go, they're going to leave us behind." The girl jumped out from the shadows, making sure to stay downwind from Inuyasha.  
  
"OK." The boy followed, and they took off after Inuyasha and Kagome, trying to keep up.  
  
***Back to Inuyasha and Kagome***  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome traveled for ten days, only stopping to eat and sleep. They took a round about way to the village so that people who followed them would be confused. They tried to get as far away from the castle as they could, and didn't even realize they were being followed.  
  
They got back to the village and returned to Kaede's hut. "Kaede, we're back." Kagome called into the small hut.  
  
"Ah, did ye have a good time?" Kaede asked.  
  
"No, but we got through it. Did you worry about use?" Kagome asked, sitting down on the floor.  
  
"No, Kind Shesshomaru told me of were ye would be, but I did worry at why ye were gone so long. Oh, and Kagome, a wolf demon named Kouga came looking for ye." Kaede said as she too sat down.  
  
"What? I thought I got ride of him!" Kagome yelled, starting to get angry. 'Stupid wolf, I thought I told him to leave me alone.'  
  
"Stupid wolf must have thought you would come straight back here. He probably didn't even know that we were traveling with King Shesshomaru." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, even though Kagome could still hear him.  
  
"Hello?" Called a voice from outside. "Is Kagome back yet? I thought I caught her sent on my way over." Kouga was coming to the hut.  
  
"Damn it, why does he have to keep on following me?" Kagome asked, looking at they sky.  
  
"Kagome, your back! Did this stupid mutt kidnap you back?" Kouga asked, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"I went with him willingly. Didn't you see me stomp out of the cave?" Kagome asked, glaring at Kouga.  
  
"You only left for air. This mutt must have kidnapped you. I know that my Kagome would never leave me willingly. You are my mate after all, you would never leave me." Kouga was glaring at Inuyasha even harder now.  
  
"Your what?" Inuyasha growled, jumping up. "Is this true Kagome? Did he claim you?"  
  
"NO, he's just being an idiot. Kouga, I don't like you, I don't want to be your mate. Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"Is that stupid mutt threatening you Kagome. If he is just tell me and I'll kill him for you!" Kouga growled.  
  
"He is not threatening me! Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled, trying to get him out of the house.  
  
"Um...Kagome, is this a bad time?" A small voice asked from outside.  
  
'Who could that be?' Kagome thought, looking at Inuyasha. He looked shocked, then amused. Kagome walked outside to see who it was.  
  
She got outside and looked at the boy and girl infront of her. "OMG what are you doing here?" She yelled, looking panicked.  
  
***End of chapter 6***  
  
Sorry it was so short, I just can't write anymore. The words are blurring together in front of me, aahhh! I can't see. Ok, over it now. I can see. Well, thanks for reading, and I promise it'll be longer next time. OK, so I'll see you later. Bye  
  
Ryngrl5 


	7. Chapter 7

Um, I'm sorry? *laughs nervously* I had a major case of writers block! I did put a spoiler in my bio, just incase. Um, yea, you probably want to know what happens, so on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
She got outside and looked at the boy and girl in front of her. "OMG what are you doing here?" She yelled, looking panicked.  
  
"We, uh, followed you?" Sango answered.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Kagome yelled, "How dare you, do you know what mother is going to do to get you back? She's going to come searching for me! Damn it, I don't want to go back!" Kagome yelled, close to tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't know that you wouldn't want me here, we'll go home now, right Miroku?" Sango said quietly.  
  
"NO, that's not what I meant! I want you to be here, I just want mother to leave me ALONE! So, oh this will be perfect!" Kagome screeched, excited. "KAEDE!"  
  
"What do ye want child?" Kaede asked, coming out of her home.  
  
"I want you to promise not to tell my mother where Sango and Miroku are please." Kagome said icily.  
  
"Oh, ye found out did ye?" Kaede laughed nervously.  
  
"Yeah, and I am not very happy. Now promise." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok, I promise not to call either of your parents." Kaede sighed, oh was she going to get into trouble for this one...  
  
"Kagome, who is this little squirt?" Kouga asked, glaring at the offending 'squirt'.  
  
"Kouga, if you touch my sister I will kill you myself." Kagome growled, turning to glare at Kouga.  
  
"Oh, so she's your sister? So she's my sister too now! Hi, I'm your sister's mate!" Kouga smiled and stuck out his hand for Sango to shake.  
  
Sango was too shocked to do anything. 'I thought she liked Inuyasha!' Sango thought, then stuttered, "M-mate?"  
  
"No she's not! Kouga, get away from all of them!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping in front of Sango and Kagome.  
  
"What right do you have to tell me what to do dog-turd? She's my mate!" Kouga said smugly.  
  
Kagome walked straight up to Kouga and glared straight into his eyes. "I am a very powerful Miko, no one would be able to put a spell on me! I am not your mate, Inuyasha is my friend, and I don't want you to ever come near me again!" Kagome screamed, glaring even harder at him.  
  
Kouga was shocked, then he was...flying through the air? 'What?' Kagome thought.  
  
"You..keep away from my sister!" Sango yelled, standing were Kouga had been. She had punched him and sent him flying.  
  
"Wow that was pretty good." Inuyasha said impressed.  
  
"Thank you, I've been trying to get stronger. That took me awhile to get down." Sango said, still panting a little.  
  
"That's my girl." Miroku said proudly, getting a blush in response from Sango.  
  
"Ok, enough of that, we have to find out where your going to be staying." Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Ye can stay in the spare room. You will have to share though." Kaede answered.  
  
"WHAT SPARE ROOM?" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled the same time.  
  
"So all this time we could have had our own rooms?" Kagome asked, getting angrier by the second. (a/n imagine flames around her head)  
  
"Um yes, ye could of, but then ye wouldn't be as close as ye are now." Kaede answered, going back into the house.  
  
"Whatever." They both muttered. 'That old hag is so annoying!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
***The next day***  
  
Everyone had settled in, and nothing big was happening. That is, until SHE showed up.  
  
"OH 'YASHA!" Yelled Kikyou, jogging up to the hut, "ARE YOU BACK YET?"  
  
"I thought I told you NOT to call me 'Yasha, and NOT to come near me again." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I knew you didn't mean it!" Eri said happily when she reached the hut.  
  
Kagome came out of the hut and looked at Eri with as much loathing as a person could have. "What are you doing here Kikyou?" She asked icily.  
  
"I'm here to see my love. Why are you here?" Eri asked just as coldly.  
  
"I live here stupid. I think you're the one who should leave." Kagome started to push Eri back down the hill.  
  
"I agree with Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
  
"NO, I won't leave you with this bitch!" Eri yelled.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the back of Eri dress and lifted her up to his eye level. "Don't every call Kagome a name again, or I will kill you. Got that?" Inuyasha growled. His eyes started to flash a bright red.  
  
"Inuyasha, I will get you back for this. Don't you worry; you will be paid back for leaving me." Eri whispered dangerously.  
  
"Yea, whatever, just leave." Inuyasha said, pushing her toward the town.  
  
When Inuyasha turned his back Eri narrowed her eyes at Kagome. 'That bitch will get what's coming to her! I will have Inuyasha back.'  
  
***Inu&Kag***  
  
Kagome muttered stuff under her breath, calling Eri many inappropriate names. Inuyasha finally couldn't help himself and broke down laughing. "What is so funny?" Kagome ground out.  
  
"You, I can't believe how angry you are. She's just an annoying brat." Inuyasha said, still laughing.  
  
"You know how annoying Kouga is for you? Well that's what she's like for me!" Kagome growled.  
  
That shut Inuyasha up. "Stupid Kouga, I hate his GUTS!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"See what I mean." Kagome said.  
  
"God, when will everything get simple?" Inuyasha asked, running a hand threw his hair.  
  
"I don't know, but when that day comes, I will be VERY happy." Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha's head shot up, and he started to sniff the air. His eyes narrowed and he glanced back at the town. "Kagome, we have to get out of here."  
  
"What? Why?" Kagome asked, glancing back at the town.  
  
"I can smell a lot of anger coming from the town. I think Eri did something." Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome around the waist. "Don't worry about Sango and Miroku, Eri couldn't have turned the town against them, she doesn't know about them."  
  
"OK, let's go into the forest and watch what happens." Kagome said rapping her arms around his neck, preparing for him to jump off.  
  
They climbed to the top of the tallest tree and watched as the whole village walked to Kaede's hut, carrying a very beaten looking Kikyou. "So that's what she did." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"What? What happened Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Eri faked injuries and blamed them on me. Then she turned the village on me, then she told them that you helped me." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Damn her! We're going to have to sleep up here!" Kagome was pissed.  
  
Inuyasha went down lower and sat her in his lap and rapped his arms around her waist, then leaned against the back of the tree. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you up in the morning." Inuyasha whispered, and Kagome did just that.  
  
***End of Chapter 7*** So, are you happy? I love happy reviewers. Please don't be too made. I now have a good plot, so I will be updating more often. Thanks!  
  
Ryngrl5 


	8. Chapter 8

Um, yea, hi. Well, in the last chapter at the end I know I kept on changing the name between Kikyou and Eri, and I'm sorry. It is supposed to be Eri, but it was originally Kikyou. I got my stories mixed up and I forgot that Kikyou was the mother. So it is supposed to be Eri, SORRY! Ok, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome woke up to find her legs hanging over the edge of a branch, her head leaning against Inuyasha's chest. His arm's kept her from falling off, and she looked up to see him fast asleep. Kagome grinned and reached up to pull on one of his ears. "Hey, 'Yasha, time to wake up!"  
  
Inuyasha jerked awake, looking awake franticly. "What's happening?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing, I just woke up and wanted to know if it was safe to go back. The town's people still look a little upset, but I'm not sure....." Kagome said, looking uncertainly down at the village.  
  
"They are still boiling with anger. I think we should get out of here for a little while. The village has been looking for a reason to hate me for a while and I think they wouldn't feel bad about killing you alongside me." Inuyasha answered grimly.  
  
Kagome winced, then turned away from the village straight into two warm golden orbs. Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe for a second. 'What was that? Why do I suddenly feel so nervous?' Kagome thought, trying to understand why she felt so lightheaded. (a/n I KNOW, I KNOW! ^.^)  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled. He couldn't help it, she always made him smile. He loved her, and he knew it, but he also knew that she didn't feel the same way. She couldn't, not how they were. They were just friends, and he accepted that a long time ago, but at moments like this, he wished it was different. "Kagome, we need to get out of here."  
  
Kagome shook her head, as if trying to clear it, then nodded. Inuyasha placed her on his back and took off. They traveled for most of the day before stopping in the middle of the woods for a little rest. "Inuyasha, where are we going to go? We don't have anyone to turn to; the only people we know are our parents, Kaede, and the villagers. Out of those we can only trust Kaede." Kagome whispered into the cold night air. She was scared, she had no idea what they were going to do, and she didn't like that.  
  
"I think we should stay in the woods for a while. They would think that we would go straight to a village, and they'd find us there. Right now is not the time to be caught." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"So we're going to create a house and live there for a while until they calm down?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, I think that right here is just as good as any place, what do you think?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Here is good. When should we start?" Kagome looked around, trying to find a good spot to put a house.  
  
"I'll start now, you can go to sleep. You need your rest." Inuyasha answered.  
  
It took almost a week to finish the house. It was only a three room shack, but it was enough for them to live in for a little while. Kagome collected fire wood, and Inuyasha would hunt for food. They lived like this for a whole month before someone found them. Fortunately it was no one they knew, but it was still annoying to them to be found.  
  
Kagome walked around the woods collecting more wood. She dropped the whole pile and bent to pick them up when someone tripped over her. (a/n huh, I wonder who this could be...)  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry miss!" The young man apologized, quickly putting his hand down to help her up.  
  
Kagome took his hand and shook her head, "It's fine, I wasn't really expecting anyone to be nearby, and so I didn't even think to look around. If I had known you were here I would warned you or something."  
  
The man smiled, then frowned, "Do you live here alone? You know that isn't save!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I live with my friend. I was just getting firewood for us." Kagome assured him. "By the way, I'm Kagome. What's you name?"  
  
"Oh, how rude! I'm Houjou, it's very nice to meet you. I hope you will allow me to help you carry this wood back to your home." Houjou offered. (a/n don't worry people, I totally hate Houjou, and for all you Houjou lovers, sorry but he bugs the hell out of me!)  
  
"Thank you so much! That would be a great help." Kagome exclaimed, passing him some of the wood.  
  
They walked back to the hut in silence, both to busy trying to not drop the wood. When they reached the shack Kagome showed him where the wood went. A loud noise came from outside and Kagome rushed outside to see a very out of breath Inuyasha.  
  
"K-Kagome? Who is with you?" Inuyasha growled, trying to keep calm.  
  
"Inuyasha! This is Houjou, I accidentally knocked him over in the woods and he helped me bring the wood back." Kagome said cheerily, not noticing the glares that Inuyasha and Houjou were sending each other.  
  
"Kagome, do you really live with him?" Houjou asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, Houjou, this is Inuyasha. He's my friend and we share this house. Actually Inuyasha built it." Kagome answered, still oblivious to the tension between Inuyasha and Houjou.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha shocked, then glared at him. "Inuyasha, be nice to Houjou, he's our guest!"  
  
"Kagome, I don't think it's safe for you to be living with this demon. He seems very aggressive." Houjou said, slowly moving toward Kagome in an attempt to pull her out of there.  
  
That made Kagome even more shocked, and Inuyasha even more pissed. Inuyasha jumped between Houjou and Kagome and growled, "Touch her and die Hobo."  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop it! Houjou, you don't have to worry about Inuyasha I've known him since we were really young, and he has never once tried to hurt me." Kagome assured Houjou, though he still looked suspicious.  
  
"Kagome, I don't think you should be living here. I don't care if he has been your friend forever, he is still dangerous, you never know when he could turn angry and become an abusive monster." Houjou said. (a/n ooo, Houjou's gonna get it now, he he he)  
  
Kagome walked right past Inuyasha and slapped Houjou. Houjou looked shocked for a moment, then angry. But no one could match Kagome's anger at the moment. "How dare you?" She hissed, "Inuyasha has never done anything to you, nor to me, so you have no right to assume anything. He always protects me and has gotten me out of more then one sticky situation before."  
  
Houjou looked surprised that she thought so highly of a demon. He had been raised to think that they would hurt you any chance they got. "Kagome, I apologize, I was only thinking of you safety."  
  
Kagome snorted and walked back into the hut. "Whatever just please leave?"  
  
Houjou left with his head hanging, and didn't look back once. Inuyasha walked into the hut and growled. "Don't bring anyone back here! They could hurt you, what if he had been some jerk who wanted to steal all of your possessions then kill you?"  
  
Kagome just smiled and answered, "I don't have to worry! I know that if I screamed you would come to see what was going on." Inuyasha looked stunned.  
  
"Feh, whatever." Was his only answer.  
  
Another month passed before they decided to see how the village was doing. They set out around sunrise and arrived about midday. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and he nodded. "I don't see any soldiers, and the village seems calm."  
  
Kagome sneaked to the back of Kaede's hut and climbed in through a window. "Kaede, are you here?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"In here child." Kaede answered.  
  
Kagome went into the main room to see Kaede sitting there with the village leader, and she got the feeling of de ja vu. "Why is he here?" Kagome asked coldly.  
  
"He wanted to know if I knew were the both of ye were hiding." Kaede answered calmly.  
  
"You have no right to know that. We left because you were being idiots again, and Inuyasha didn't want me to get hurt." Kagome growled.  
  
"I don't think so. He probably ran away and took you along as a hostage then threatened you into telling a lie. That is what monsters do, and he is most definitely a monster for trying to kill poor Eri." The leader said airily.  
  
Kagome was livid. "What did I tell you about calling him a monster?" She ground you, before attempting to attack the man. Kaede held her back, though she wasn't doing very well.  
  
"I can call him whatever I want to. He almost killed Eri, he deserves to be called a monster." The man yelled at her.  
  
"You want proof that Inuyasha didn't hurt Eri? Kaede what did Eri look like on the night Inuyasha and I left?" Kagome asked coldly, no emotion in her voice.  
  
"She looked to be on the verge of death." Kaede answered calmly, letting go of Kagome.  
  
"Was there a cut on her face or arms that looked like it would scar? Or some bruises that looked like they would still be healing?" Kagome said, looking straight at the man coldly.  
  
"Yes, the girl did. She had a bruise on her left on that shouldn't heal for another three weeks. I told her not to do anything with that arm for at least a month." Kaede answered.  
  
"Well, I bet if you check now it's not there. Not only that, I bet you knew all along that she was faking Kaede, you just wanted to allow me and Inuyasha time to get away. Am I right?" Kagome asked, turning to Kaede.  
  
"Ye have learned more since thy departure. Yes, I did know that the girl Eri had fake injuries, but thought that the both of ye could use some time to cool down." Kaede said, impressed.  
  
"You knew she was what?" the head man exclaimed.  
  
"That your dear Eri was faking and all of those bruises were fake." Kagome said in a sarcastically sweet voice.  
  
The man was in shock. He then turned to Kagome and looked really nervous. "I hope you do not take what I said about Inuyasha seriously. I was acting out of anger toward something I thought he had done."  
  
Kagome glared at him and answered, "Did you even try and see if he was innocent? Did you even want to? I thought not. I do not forgive you and Inuyasha and I are leaving. If you want protection from demons again you're going to have to get it on your own." Kagome turned on her heal and started to leave the hut. At the door she asked over her shoulder, "Kaede, where are Sango and Miroku?"  
  
"They left to go back to the castle a week after you left. They decided they would try and convince Queen Kikyou and King Shesshomaru to call off the engagement." Kaede answered, then watched as Kagome left.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome whispered before leaving the village and heading back to the forest where she knew Inuyasha was waiting for her.  
  
***End of chapter 8***  
  
I know you love me, I update so soon! Go me! Ok, well that's it for now. Please review, I really love reviews, the encourage me to write...... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
*It's right behind me. I don't know what it is, but its coming. All I can see is the eyes, the bright red eyes. They chase me, I can tell they want to kill me. They want to kill everything. I'm scared, scared beyond belief. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around and look straight in to red, deadly eyes. All I could do is scream.*  
  
Kagome shot up, screaming as loud as she could. Seconds later she felt a hand on her shoulder and she whipped around and screamed even louder. She stopped when she saw a wincing Inuyasha, and started to cry.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, trying to calm her down.  
  
"The eyes. They, they were so cruel. They had no feelings, no emotion other then hatred." Kagome sobbed. She threw herself into Inuyasha's arms and cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, it's ok, it was just a dream." Inuyasha whispered into her ear, trying to reassure her. "Don't worry."  
  
Kagome just nodded, her tears slowly stopping. When they finally did stop she just huddled against Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and whispered, "Inuyasha, that wasn't a dream. I don't know what it was, but that wasn't a dream. It was too real." Kagome mumbled, and then laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, try and go back to sleep. You look exhausted." Inuyasha said, starting to move her back onto her bed and out of his lap.  
  
Kagome held on tighter to him and whimpered. "I don't want to be alone. Please stay, just until I fall asleep?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and lend back against the wall with Kagome in his lap. Within a few minutes Kagome fell asleep, but Inuyasha was still deep in thought. He thought for about two hours, before he fell asleep also.  
  
**  
  
It had been a week since they left the village. Houjou had come by sometimes, just to check and make sure that Inuyasha wasn't trying to kill her. Eri left them alone also, everything seemed fine. Of course, there was still the problem of the nightmares. They came almost every night now. It had become so bad that they had decided that since Inuyasha's presence helped, he would just stay in the room. Everything was great, until a stupid wolf had to screw it all up.  
  
Kagome was out planting some new food in the garden while Inuyasha was out stretching his legs. Kagome didn't even notice that someone was by her until it was too late. Kouga had snuck right up next to her and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"What the? Kouga?" Kagome screamed, alerting Inuyasha to him being there.  
  
"Hello there Kagome, I was wondering where you had gone. That dog turd must have kept you on a good leash to keep u from getting back to me. I am here to get you back!" Kouga said proudly. (a/n um, the word stupid comes to mind.....)  
  
"Kouga, I went with Inuyasha willingly! Stop following me!" Kagome yelled at him, breaking from his arms.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Inuyasha roared, charging towards Kouga, furious.  
  
Kouga dodged the attack, but barley. Inuyasha charged again, this time faster then even the wolf demon, slamming him to the ground. Kouga jumped back up, regaining his balance.  
  
"Who said she was yours? She's mine!" Kouga snarled, leaping over Inuyasha to Kagome.  
  
Kagome slapped him, again. "I am not property to be fought over! You have no right to be trying to steal me away from Inuyasha! I'm with him! Leave me alone!" Kagome screamed at Kouga, really pissed.  
  
Kouga looked shocked. (a/n omg! I just realized how much I say that in all of my stories, it's like my word or something....) His face then turned sad and he looked down at a furious Kagome. "Your serious aren't you, no tricks?" Kouga asked. Kagome nodded and Kouga's drooped. "Ok, I'll leave you alone, but if that dog turd ever hurts you, tell me and I'll kick his ass for you." Kouga said, then just left.  
  
It was Kagome's turn to be shocked. She hadn't thought that that would really work. He was really gone. 'He's gone? THANK GOD!' Kagome thought, her face starting to get more and more excited.  
  
"Did that actually just happen?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the spot where Kouga had been.  
  
"Yup, he's gone!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping with joy.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha got a sly grin on his face. "You do know that you told Kouga that he was 'stealing you away from me' right?" Inuyasha teased, laughing at the blush on her face.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" Kagome yelled, blushing even brighter.  
  
"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked, running behind her and rapping his arms around her waist. "That's not how it sounded." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver with delight.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Kagome ground out, trying to ignore the feeling he was giving her.  
  
"I think I do." He whispered huskily in her ear, making her blush.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and frowned, "You're doing that on purpose you jerk!"  
  
"Yup." He whispered, closing the little distance between their mouths.  
  
**End of Chapter 9**  
  
I know you love me! I had to do that! It was tempting me I swear! He he he, well I hope you like it. I did update pretty soon too, well, knowing me at least! Please review! Thanks!  
  
Ryngrl5 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha confused, not sure why he had kissed her. "When did that happen?" She asked.  
  
"A while ago." Was his only reply.  
  
"Well that's descriptive." Kagome muttered. "Ok, why don't you tell me why you just kissed me?" Kagome asked, wondering what his answer would be.  
  
"Why don't you tell me why you just kissed me back?" Inuyasha countered, not willing to tell his feelings unless he new hers first.  
  
"Um..." Kagome said, blushing, "because I like you?" Kagome said, hoping she wasn't making a fool of herself.  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at her. "Good, because I like you too, and I would hate it if you didn't feel the same." He said, bending down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"We only have one problem." Kagome said.  
  
"What would that be?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Our families." Kagome answered.  
  
"Damn! Sesshomaru will never let me forget this!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"What about me mother? She's just as annoying as Sesshomaru can be!" Kagome exclaimed, not at all happy about having such an evilly right mother.  
  
"We could never speak to them again, and then they'd never know." Inuyasha suggested hopefully.  
  
"No, I want to stay in touch with Sango. She is my little sister, and Sesshomaru is your brother. Either we forget this ever happened or we deal with the mocking. I-I'll be fine either way." Kagome said. 'I won't be if he chooses to forget, but I'll pretend to be.  
  
"Damn, what do you think I am, weak? I can put up with a little teasing." Inuyasha grumbled, and received a bone crushing huge in response.  
  
"Great, now we just have to find a way to tell them that we like each other." Kagome said.  
  
"We could get married and spring it on them." Inuyasha said, just as a joke.  
  
"M-married?" Kagome squeaked.  
  
"What, you don't want to marry me?" Inuyasha asked, pouting.  
  
"Of course I do, just, now? I mean, where, how, when?" Kagome asked, still nervous.  
  
"Kagome relax, that was just a joke. If we do get married, then I would want to have some of my family there." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief and continued to think. "Well, we could just tell them. They might understand. It is what they were hoping for you know." Kagome said, hoping he would take the easy way.  
  
"Feh, fine, but when they started to get annoying I will not be responsible for my actions." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and headed back into the house. The sun was starting to set and she wanted to get some sleep. 'Maybe I won't have that damn dream tonight.' Kagome thought. That dream had been haunting her every day since she got it, and hopefully it was done pestering her.  
  
Kagome's wish came true, and the dream didn't return that night. When she woke up that morning she laid in bed, wondering if Kouga leaving her alone and Inuyasha liking her was just a dream. When Inuyasha walked in though she new it wasn't a dream. In his hand he carried a ring, and she was about to explode with happiness.  
  
Inuyasha grinned at her expression. "Now what could be going threw your mind at this moment?" Inuyasha asked smugly.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, if we're going to tell our family they're going to want proof. This is the proof." Inuyasha said happily. He took Kagome's hand and placed the ring on her finger.  
  
Kagome just stared at it in shock. It was made out of wood and had silver strands running threw it. In the center was Inuyasha's family symbol. It was a dog in mid lunge, and it looked beautiful.  
  
"Do you like it?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.  
  
Kagome jumped, she hadn't even realized Inuyasha had gone behind her. "I love it! It's perfect!" Kagome squealed, turning around and hugging him. "I think we should go to my place first. My mother might be more understanding of us running away again..." Kagome said, hoping he would agree with her.  
  
"Ok, but I have a funny feeling that my brother will be there by the end of the day." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
They spent most of the morning packing, getting anything they thought they would need. Before leaving they went to Kaede's village and told her where they were going. They smartly left out the engaged part, knowing that she would tell Kagome's mother before they got the chance. After that they headed out, taking there time. They were not looking forward to this, but they wanted to get it over with. When they finally reached there destination it was almost night, and they were seriously thinking of just sneaking in without being noticed. But it was too late, Kikyou had spotted them.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kikyou asked, looking at the two of them in surprise.  
  
"Um, well..." Kagome started. She put her right hand behind her back, hoping her mother wouldn't notice. No such luck though.  
  
"What are you trying to hide Kagome?" Kikyou asked, looking at Kagome's then Inuyasha's faces.  
  
"Nothing?" Kagome said. She felt Inuyasha's hand on hers and felt him take off the ring. Kagome sighed in relief and smiled at her mother. "I came to see Sango." Kagome said cheerily.  
  
"Ok." Kikyou said suspiciously.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha ran passed her and headed straight toward Sango's room. "Sango!" Kagome yelled as she entered her room.  
  
"Huh? Kagome?" Sango asked as she came out of the bathroom, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, um..." Kagome said, not knowing how to tell her little sister.  
  
"Oh, so you and Inuyasha are getting married?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "How did you know?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, you look nervous and since you obviously came straight here you didn't want to talk with mother." Sango told her.  
  
"Oh." Was all she could say.  
  
Inuyasha gave her back the ring and Kagome put it on. "I'm going to go find Miroku, you can do your whole girl talk thing." Inuyasha said, backing out of the room.  
  
Sango and Kagome stayed up all night talking and trying to figure out how to tell Kikyou the news. When they finally went to bed they still hadn't come up with anything. 'Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day...' Kagome thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
***End of chapter 10***  
  
*SOB* this is the second to last chapter! I'm going to finish it in the next one.  
  
I am sooooo sorry about taking forever to update! My dad put a restriction on the computer so now I can't go on for over two hours. I can only go on for longer on the weekends, but I have homework and stuff like that to do on the weekends. I won't be off restriction for a while probably. Sorry, but I'll try and update as soon as I can.  
  
Well, see you next time, on the VERY LAST CHAPTER! *sob*  
  
Ryngrl5 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Kagome woke to the sun suddenly shining in her eyes. 'Huh?' She thought, looking around. "Mom, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I want to know right now why you and Inuyasha are here!" Kikyou demanded.  
  
"We came to tell you that we're engaged." Kagome clapped her hands over her mouth. 'Oops...' she thought.  
  
Kikyou looked shocked, then overjoyed. "I must inform EVERYONE!" Kikyou squealed, starting to run out of the room. Kagome instantly jumped up and blocked the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Inuyasha and I are NOT having a big wedding, and we are probably going to have a LONG engagement! Also I am not going to be the queen, and you will not force Inuyasha to take the throne either!" Kagome demanded, glaring at her mother.  
  
"No, you will ascend the throne, unless you want to force that responsibility on your poor sister and Miroku? Both you and Inuyasha are trained to be rulers. You also won't have a long engagement; I want you to be married soon!" Kikyou said in a demanding voice.  
  
Kagome grinned as a plan formulated in her mind. "If you don't go with my demands then I will have to resort to running away, again. And you will not be invited to the wedding, as well as NEVER meeting your grandchildren. Got that?" Kagome growled.  
  
Kikyou nodded meekly and Kagome let her pass. Kagome got dressed and hurriedly ran to Inuyasha's room. She knew that her mother couldn't keep a secret very well, and had to warn Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled threw the door.  
  
"What?" He asked groggily.  
  
"My mother found out!" She yelled, though a little quieter this time.  
  
"WHAT????????????????" The door slammed open and Kagome was pulled in.  
  
"How the hell did she find out? I thought we weren't going to tell them right away?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Um, well, she woke me up and I couldn't help it, I was sleepy!" Kagome said, defending herself.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Ok, well, now I guess our wedding will be bumped up. How soon do you think it will be?" He asked.  
  
"Knowing my mother, probably next week." Kagome muttered, just a little pissed.  
  
Inuyasha sighed again and nodded, "Well, I guess we should just go with it. It's easier then trying to defy her."  
  
"I agree...oh the headache this is going to give me..." Kagome complained, heading back to her room.  
  
/  
  
As Kagome predicted the wedding was a week later. It was a small ceremony, but everyone who counted was there. It was a beautiful day, and the ceremony was held outside. Today was the day that two countries would unite, and everyone was excited.  
  
Kagome's eyes focused on Inuyasha's, trying not to look away. 'This is it, I'm actually getting married.' She thought. 'hehe, I am so nervous!'  
  
Inuyasha felt the same way, but as they said their vows and rings, no one could have felt happier, more right. This was their happy ending, and it really was.  
  
The end  
  
wow, that was a really corny ending...hehe. sorry it took me so long to complete this, but I didn't know how to end it. I know this is really short and that it was rushed and sucks, but I really couldn't find a good way to end it. sob this was my first fic, and I finally ended it. I am so happy. sob, again I'm gonna miss this fic, but I will move on! Well, ttyl peoples, and read my other fics, they are definitely better then this one....  
  
Ryngrl5 


	12. AN

Hey everyone, I have gotten some complaints about the end of I Have to What? (coughamericanstarryknight89cough) and I'm sorry for the way it ended but I really had no idea how to finish it.  
  
I got a request from LiL:.CaT:.AnImE to do a sequel, but I'm still not sure. I might do one to make up for the really bad ending, but for now it's gonna stick this way. Again, sorry for the sucky ending. Well, that's it for now! Ttyl!  
  
Ryngrl5 


End file.
